


我们的那些年

by gongzihaohuai



Category: Original Work, 耽美 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongzihaohuai/pseuds/gongzihaohuai
Summary: 作者id：公子好坏微博名： @公-子-好-坏好久不写偏写实向的文，试着撸一个，看自己是不是宝刀未老～主角：牧宁越  顾裴江





	1. Chapter 1

1、  
牧宁越觉得人的记忆很有意思，本来早该消失殆尽的那一抹思绪，竟然随着一个似曾相似的场景，反而变得更加深刻起来，他仿佛打开了记忆的影片，每一帧的细节都鲜活犹如昨日，刻在生命里每个阶段的人，就那么毫无征兆地一个个跳出来，冲着他微笑悲伤愤怒，然后又一个个消失在他看不到的地方。  
牧宁越所在的商务楼连个吸烟室都没有，只得顶着刺骨的寒风跑到楼下一处避风的垃圾筒，摸出一支烟，熟练地拢了火，点燃，安逸地深吸了一口，再缓缓地从口中吐出。牧宁越没有很大的烟瘾，就是最近的一通电话让他心烦意乱，庄晏艾前两日从国外飞回来了，要约在D市的同学聚一聚，同学聚会倒也没什么，无非就是喝酒吹牛拍马拉关系，这些生意场上不可或缺的项目，牧宁越还应付得来，但有个人，他以为自己再也不会有所联系，却偏偏因为这个电话再次想起来。顾裴江大概是他命中注定的孽缘，一开始明明没那么待见这家伙，谁又能想到那之后会拼了命地想跟他在一起，结果人家根本不稀罕。妈的，真是犯贱！！  
很快，一支烟就抽完了，牧宁越捻灭了烟头，扔进了垃圾桶，又哆哆嗦嗦地回了商务楼，迎面就碰见自己的助理正找他呢。牧宁越示意他有话快说，助理条理清晰地把他需要签阅的文件，简单地概述了一遍，牧宁越点点头接过来大致看两眼，就随手签上自己的大名了。  
助理准备走人又被牧宁越叫住了：“小刘，一会儿去把我的车子洗一下，我晚上要用。”助理跟了牧宁越很久，知道每逢大事，boss就要洗车表示郑重，哪怕当天下雨刮风，助理表示会马上安排的。  
牧宁越回到办公室，才发现刚才自己出去抽烟忘了带手机，这时，手机正欢快地响着，他拿起一看是庄晏艾打过来的：“喂？”  
庄晏艾在那边懒洋洋地调侃：“哟，你可真忙啊，牧总有空谈点私事吗？”  
牧宁越知道要是跟庄晏艾贫下去就别干正事了：“说吧，什么事？”  
庄晏艾也懒得绕圈子直截了当：“你……多久没见顾裴江了？”  
牧宁越微微一怔，他就知道庄晏艾肯定要刨根问底，只是没想到来得这么快，含糊其辞：“挺久的了吧？记不太清了。”  
庄晏艾在那边沉默了一会儿：“我昨天见到他。”  
牧宁越打哈哈地回他：“D市这么大你都能碰到他，缘分啊。”  
庄晏艾很不给牧宁越面子：“你少来，他跟我问起你，我才知道你俩掰了。”  
牧宁越忙阻止：“嘿，你打住，我俩就没开始过。”  
庄晏艾故意往牧宁越心头撒盐：“那同学会也不必叫他，你是这意思吧？”  
牧宁越装作漠不关心：“那是你的事，我不管。”  
庄晏艾又变成懒洋洋的调调：“行，地方我已经订好了，一会儿发你定位，记得准时来。”

D市今年的冬天也不知怎么的了，冷得快把人的脑子冻僵了，晚八点的寒风狠狠抽打着来来往往的行人，牧宁越爱美好靓，冬天永远是一身奢侈品牌的风衣抗寒，再加上出门有车进门有空调，几步路的地方就靠一身正气硬扛，牧宁越还从未失手过，不过今天牧宁越进到地下停车场的时候，他愣是发动了车子半天没开，手里捧着助理贴心准备的咖啡，小心翼翼地喝着，等到车里的温度上来之后，牧宁越才摸出手机将定位发送到导航仪上，这时，却看到有一个未接来电，虽然他没有储存人名，但这号码熟悉得他能倒背如流，犹豫了片刻，他装作没看到，直接开车出了停车场，赶往庄晏艾安排好的同学聚会。

别看庄晏艾才回来D市没多久，却能找装修这么奢华的私房菜，让牧宁越不得不佩服，他都在D市生活了这么多年，还头一回听说这儿呢。牧宁越看着人来的并不多，大多之前也在其他饭局上见过，只有一位女同学是这次特意从Z城赶来参加聚会的，这位女同学牧宁越都有点想不起名字了只觉得眼熟，毕竟分别也有十几年的光阴了，有些男同学变化大得不敢认，因为男多女少，女同学格外受重视，她主动坐到了牧宁越身边，毕竟牧宁越这些年一直健身保持得不错，有些暧昧的眼神也跟了过来，女同学笑嘻嘻地说：“牧大班长都不认得我了吧？”  
牧宁越虽然确实不认得了，但是嘴上却不能这么说：“比上学那会漂亮太多了，不敢认了。”  
女同学轻轻地捶了牧宁越一下才说：“不为难你了，我是方霖。”  
牧宁越觉得这名字确实耳熟的很，猛然他记起这位女同学，当年带头排挤刚转校过来的顾裴江，后来好像去堵过顾裴江家的大门告白……再后来怎么着了呢？牧宁越记不太清了。  
方霖也不怯场，直接端了酒杯挨个跟这帮老同学捧杯，仿佛这次是她组织的同学聚会。牧宁越看了一眼庄晏艾，庄晏艾脸色有些不好看了，等方霖把酒敬到他面前感谢庄晏艾把多年不见的同学都聚在一起，要多喝两杯的时候，庄晏艾端起杯子又放下了：“你也不用谢我，我难得回一次国，不像你们随时都可以聚，大家给我面子才来的，”说着，庄晏艾再次端起酒杯站起来敬所有人，“多谢各位，今天吃好玩好，我结账。”  
牧宁越非常配合举杯先喜迎庄晏艾回归，再夸他人脉广，这地儿连自己都没听说过，他愣是能找到这么个合适的地方邀大家聚一下。庄晏艾也少不得场面话一番，两人一唱一和就把方霖的风头抢了个光，在座的都是成年人了，没人会因为一个远道而来的女同学，不给今天做东的人面子。  
同学间忍不住问庄晏艾这次回来打算待多久？  
庄晏艾这才说出他这次回国，是因为他之前帮Y国一位很有名的作家出了译本，这位作家就邀请庄晏艾陪同他一起到L国来做签售。这些话也就混弄一下同学，以牧宁越对庄晏艾的了解，绝对不可能这么简单。结果没想到在座的同学里还真有听说过这作家的，这同学是做传媒的就想能不能约这作家做采访，庄晏艾没答应也没拒绝，笑眯眯地说：“我帮你问问他的经纪人。”  
席间大家其乐融融相谈甚欢，都是在社会上摸爬滚打了这么多年的人精，相互打听着对方在做什么生意，在哪里高就，如果跟自己有所相关，就互通有无一下。  
酒足饭饱之后，庄晏艾送走了这次出席的同学，除了牧宁越。庄晏艾呼扇着身上的酒气，明知故问：“是不是后悔了？”  
牧宁越也揣着明白装糊涂：“后悔什么呀？你老实交代，那个什么作者是不是你的……”  
庄晏艾根本不等牧宁越问完，坦坦荡荡地承认：“是，我们一起都两个月了。”  
牧宁越本想将庄晏艾一军，结果没想到庄晏艾压根没当回事，他转身想去找代驾把自己送回去，却被庄晏艾一把拉住：“你干嘛去？”  
牧宁越任由他拉扯着：“找代驾啊，我喝成这样，能自己开回去吗？”  
庄晏艾神秘一笑：“别找了，我给你联系了一位。”一听庄晏艾这话，牧宁越顿时觉得不妙，这孙子又出什么幺蛾子了。还没等他反过味儿来，顾裴江就跟准备就绪的演员一样闪亮登场了。牧宁越在心里骂着庄晏艾，狠狠瞪了他一眼，庄晏艾死猪不怕开水烫似的小声说：“我知道你这会儿心里骂我呢。”转头又跟顾裴江 打起招呼，“顾裴江，你可来得太晚了，局都散场了。”  
顾裴江淡淡一笑说：“不晚，正好送你们回家。”牧宁越看到这熟悉的笑容，不由得一怔，他总是能在不经意间就让自己心跳加速。  
庄晏艾笑着拍拍顾裴江的肩：“要这么说，你还真是来得正好，怎么样，要不去我那儿续摊？从J国的酒庄带回来的。”  
顾裴江没开口而是看了一眼牧宁越，似乎在等牧宁越的回答，他没问题，牧宁越内心深深地叹了口气，顾裴江总是这样，总是什么都听你的姿态，结果呢？最该听他的时候，他却看都不看自己一眼……


	2. Chapter 2

2  
牧宁越记得第一次见到顾裴江的时候，自己不过还是上小学的年纪，顾裴江作为转学生成了他们班的一员。后来彼此熟悉了，牧宁越才知道之前的顾裴江一直跟母亲和弟弟生活在乡下，因为父亲一直没能分到单位的住房，所以没法一家人团聚，好容易熬到分得了一间不大的平房，父亲迫不及待地把老婆和两个孩子接到身边，又去托关系降了一级才把他送进了子弟学校，成为自己的同学。  
顾裴江刚到Z城，还带着一口“乡音”，在城里长大的孩子本能上歧视这个土里土气的转校生，尤其是有几个漂亮的女生，更是不掩饰自己的嫌弃。作为班长的牧宁越，被老师要求做表率，安排他要帮助新同学，牧宁越不得不硬着头皮去主动跟顾裴江交流，因为听不懂顾裴江说话，他也有些不耐烦了，顾裴江敏感地察觉到了，所以每次跟他说话都尽量放慢，努力改成普通话，牧宁越并不体谅顾裴江的良苦用心，甚至还跟自己的母亲抱怨过这件事。母亲却笑眯眯地让他试着去教顾裴江普通话，这样以后就好交流了。  
牧宁越小时候很听妈妈的话，就照做了，主动跟顾裴江提出要教他拼音学习普通话，没想到顾裴江第一次用闪烁着光芒的大眼睛看着他笑，并很郑重地表示自己一定会好好学。小学时期的知识并不难，顾裴江原来的成绩也并不差，只是不太适应学校的氛围，随着他跟着牧宁越学好了普通话，也渐渐有了自信，成绩很快就追了上来，期末拿到成绩单的时候，他第一时间跑去找牧宁越分享喜悦，却看到牧宁越正被几个关系不错的好学生围着说话，因为牧宁越又拿了班级第一，这个场景让顾裴江停住了脚步，也让他意识到自己必须要更加努力才能去跟牧宁越分享自己的喜悦。  
顾裴江也是在跟牧宁越做了一年多同学，才知道牧宁越的母亲在大学里任教，他父亲是mt单位的技术骨干，经常会外派出国交流，所以留在家里的时间非常少，牧宁越对他父亲格外地牵挂。当顾裴江无意间把这些事讲给了父母，顾父顾母虽然文化程度不高，但都是实在人，觉得自己儿子受了牧宁越的照顾，自己也不能眼看着苗老师（牧宁越的母亲）带孩子在家没人帮忙干粗活儿。牧宁越家那会儿换煤气罐扛大米的活儿都被顾父顾母给包揽了，一开始牧宁越的母亲还不太好意思，但顾父顾母一直感谢牧宁越对顾裴江的帮忙，牧宁越的母亲就说以后让顾裴江来牧家和牧宁越一起学习，她也可以帮忙看着点。两家就因为两个孩子越走越近了，牧宁越的母亲也越来越喜欢顾裴江，觉得这孩子聪明懂事，少年持重。  
有一次，牧宁越的父亲回Z城了，牧宁越一天的心思都没在教室里，偏巧那天却赶上他做值日生，因为知道他思念父亲心切，顾裴江在下学后，让牧宁越回家，自己替他来做，本来郁闷了一天的牧宁越，听到这话心情大好，给了顾裴江一个大大的拥抱，然后背上书包就跑掉了，顾裴江看着他的背影，一边开心地笑一边利索地打扫教室。  
第二天课间，牧宁越把顾裴江拉到角落里，神秘兮兮地从自己的书包里拿出一盒包装精致的巧克力，那时的顾裴江根本没吃过这东西，牧宁越看到他困惑的表情：“是我爸从国外带回来的巧克力，很好吃的，比糖还甜。”顾裴江小心翼翼地接过巧克力，包装上印着看不懂的字母，牧宁越鼓励他：“你尝一口看看。”顾裴江撕开包装，里面装着一整块巧克力，他张口咬下一块，巧克力的醇香在口中慢慢融化，原来这是牧宁越喜欢的味道，真的很好吃……  
牧宁越忍不住问：“好吃吧？”  
顾裴江用力点点头，把剩下的重新装回了包装盒里说：“嗯，剩下的这些带回去给我弟弟尝尝。”  
牧宁越听到这话，有一些不开心，但因为自己已经把巧克力送给顾裴江，也不好再拿回来。  
牧宁越还不太会掩饰情绪：“你是不是什么好东西都要分给你弟弟？”  
顾裴江这才察觉到牧宁越多情绪，微微错愕：“呃……他是我弟弟……”  
牧宁越也不知道为什么心里就有一点堵得慌，转身就回到教室，坐在了自己的位置上，顾裴江也不明白自己说错了什么，他的父母总是教育他，有好的东西不能独占要分给弟弟，如果东西只有一件，也要让给弟弟，因为他比你小。

也因为这件事，牧宁越小时候对顾裴江的弟弟印象很不好，甚至都不欢迎他来自己家玩，牧宁越的母亲劝过几次也没能纠正他的想法，直到后来大一些了，他明白了为什么，才开始放下这份“结缔”。

“牧宁越……宁越……小越？”顾裴江轻轻晃着牧宁越，温柔的说，“别睡在地上，我扶你到床上。”  
牧宁越缓缓地恢复了意识，他答应跟顾裴江和庄晏艾继续续摊，J国的酒酒劲十足，自己好像还没怎么喝就醉了。他睁开迷蒙的眼睛，看到顾裴江正扶着自己打算让他坐起来，庄晏艾那货儿早喝得五迷三道地昏死在沙发上了。不对啊，他记得明明自己也在沙发上呢？不会是被这孙子给踹下来了吧？！顾裴江以为牧宁越担心庄晏艾的情况，忙解释：“小艾没事，他睡着了。”  
“是这孙子把我踹下来的？”牧宁越口齿不清地问，说着，自己勉强站起来抬腿要去踹睡死过去的庄晏艾，结果自己没站稳差点儿给摔了，顾裴江忙用力扶住他：“不是他，你自己说地上凉快。”  
牧宁越醉醺醺地接受了这个解释，乖乖地被顾裴江安排在大床上，然后就意识全无了。  
等他一觉醒来，发现躺在自己枕边的居然是顾裴江，大惊失色，以为自己酒后乱性了，但想到昨晚喝成那样，自己绝对不会主动乱的，他还没来及从床上爬起来穿好衣服，庄晏艾好死不死地推门进来了，正好撞见他一副“偷情”之后慌张穿衣的样子。两人大眼瞪小眼，庄晏艾张了半天口才说一句话：“卧槽！”  
牧宁越衣服也不穿了，忙解释：“不是你想得那样！”  
这时，床上的顾裴江也被吵醒了，问：“几点了？”  
庄晏艾一副看好戏的表情：“现在这种情况，你只想问这个问题吗？”  
顾裴江这才看到庄晏艾，坐起身来，露出起伏的腹肌，淡定的说：“不是你想的那样。”  
“本来我确实没往深了想，”庄晏艾看了看牧宁越，又看了看顾裴江，“不过你俩这默契，真让我怀疑真实性啊。”  
牧宁越有些烦躁的说：“你别瞎想！”说着粗暴地穿上了长裤，“要真有什么，哪会等到现在啊！”  
顾裴江听到这话，身体微微一僵，默默地低下头，不知在想些什么……


	3. Chapter 3

3  
牧宁越知道昨晚什么也没发生，顾裴江对自己一向守礼得很，可不知为何他却有些遗憾，如果顾裴江能不管不顾地做点什么，他是不是也可以确认一些事情，可是……顾裴江连这点妄念都不肯留给他。牧宁越看了一眼手表，推说自己公司还有事，要先回去了。庄晏艾也再无借口挽留他，只得说：“过两天，詹姆士有个签售会，你来捧个场？”  
牧宁越知道这是庄晏艾搭桥给自己介绍生意伙伴，自己的广告公司能在D市做得风风火火，主要靠得还是各路“神仙”的人脉，就没有拒绝。顾裴江这时也已经穿戴整齐，站在一旁等着牧宁越，牧宁越太了解顾裴江的风格，便直截了当地说：“我们不顺路，我自己打车吧。”  
顾裴江听惯了他的话，正不知怎么回，庄晏艾看不下去了，翻了个白眼说：“我说你俩，能别在我眼前演戏了吗？这么多年了，我看着都替你们累。”  
牧宁越听到庄晏艾的话，也被激出了一丝怒气发放在庄晏艾身上：“谁让你跟着瞎掺合了！”  
庄晏艾也是个得理不饶人的主儿，立马不乐意了：“卧槽，我瞎掺合？你可真是个白眼狼！！”  
顾裴江知道这两人经常是上一秒还好得穿一条裤子，下一秒就能手撕了对方的好友关系，但今天这事儿是因为自己而起，他打断了两人的争执：“宁越，这次是我找庄晏艾帮忙的，我确实有些事想跟你谈谈。”  
庄晏艾鼻孔发出一个“哼”，就差用手指头戳着顾裴江diss：“你tmd终于能像个爷们儿解决问题了。”说完，庄晏艾转身进了洗手间去收拾他的“残容”，一会儿要去约会了。  
牧宁越看了顾裴江片刻，面无表情地开口说：“想谈什么？”  
顾裴江看了看洗手间方向说：“换个地方吧。”

两人开出了市区，开到了一个远离市区的人工湖边，牧宁越向四周看了看，忍不住问：“这是东郊？”  
顾裴江本来还在想一个合适的开场白，没想到牧宁越直接递给了他一个台阶：“是啊，这里就是当年的填埋场，现在已经建成星级景区了。”  
顾裴江当年还没什么钱的时候，只能暂时先在东郊购置了一处房产，牧宁越休假回国时来过几次，可最后一次，牧宁越却来得不是时候，开门的不是顾裴江，而是一个比他年轻的男孩子，牧宁越不记得他叫什么了，只记得当时自己脑子瞬间炸成一片空白，他仿佛看慢镜头回放一样，看到顾裴江惊慌的脸，想要辩解的神情，他呆立着，僵硬地微笑问：“他……是你男朋友？”  
顾裴江没有回答，可表情出卖了他，证实了牧宁越问题的答案，牧宁越微微点头，拎着自己的行李离开，顾裴江扔下男朋友追上来，可他也不知道该跟牧宁越说什么，只是紧紧拉住他，直到牧宁越面目扭曲地骂出：“滚！！”  
牧宁越忽然觉得那时的自己也挺可笑的，顾裴江从来没有承诺过自己什么，自己却一副被人负心薄幸的样子。想着想着，牧宁越忽然又想抽烟，为了转移自己的情绪，他主动问：“你带我来这儿干嘛？”  
顾裴江似乎不记得当年的事了，他停了车，带着牧宁越走到湖边，湖面很大，一眼看不到头，天很冷，湖面已经结冰了。牧宁越等了许久才等到顾裴江的回答：“我心情不好的时候，会来这里看看。”以顾裴江现在的身价，想找个地方换换心情，并不是什么难事，为什么选在这里？  
顾裴江犹豫了片刻继续说：“宁越，有时候我会想，如果是现在的我与你初遇，是不是就不会变成现在这种局面了？”  
牧宁越听懂了他的话：“那我，也许就不是现在的我了。”  
顾裴江似乎想起了什么，苦笑道：“是啊……也许我就不该出现在你的人生里……”  
牧宁越看着他，略带着失望地问：“你就想跟我说这个吗？”  
顾裴江稍显紧张：“不是……我知道……我没资格再让你叫我一声哥……可我不想再和你这样……僵持下去……”  
牧宁越听到顾裴江的话，并没有半点开心，他从来不去猜顾裴江的心思，因为他一直听自己的，后来他不听了，牧宁越就更猜不到了。  
顾裴江怀着一丝期待看向牧宁越，努力控制自己的表情不显得那么狼狈，湖边的风又硬又冷，吹得两人的脸生疼，牧宁越不知道他们在湖边站了多久，他冻得有点流鼻涕了，长长的出了一口气说：“我们回去吧。”  
顾裴江知道他们的话题又进行不下去，只得说：“好。”  
回到车里，牧宁越表示自己来开车，他熟练地启动了车子，打开了暖风，缓缓地问：“你让庄晏艾安排这次见面，是我父亲授意的吗？”  
顾裴江没想到牧宁越会因为这番自我剖析，联想到其他的人，他无奈地摇了摇头说：“宁越，今天这些话与牧叔叔无关。”  
牧宁越忍不住冷笑：“听听你这话说的，你倒更像他的儿子。”  
顾裴江微微皱眉：“宁越，你别这样，苗老师如果泉下有知也不会希望你们父子现在这个样子。”  
牧宁越瞄了他一眼，负气地说：“我是喜欢男人，不过你这美男计没奏效，让我爸下次换个年轻点的来。”  
顾裴江明知牧宁越父子关系不善，更不希望因为自己的事让牧宁越误会：“宁越……”  
牧宁越一听顾裴江还想辩解，一脚踩在刹车上，车子猛地停在了路边，他瞪着顾裴江，二话不说，跳下车，一个人往前走，把顾裴江扔在车里，不顾他摇下窗户叫自己的名字。

牧宁越记得顾裴江父亲脑梗发作的那一天，正好是他们高考的第一天，本来两人都约好了等成绩出来后一起报考同一座城市的大学，可人生总是在你意想不到的地方把你推向一个不可预测的未来，顾裴江第一天上午的那一门缺考，这事儿牧宁越是等考完之后才知道的，后来他母亲说是怕影响他的考试状态，顾裴江还特意叮嘱等晚些再告诉他。  
本该是一个学生时代最轻松愉悦的暑假，却因为这个突如其来的不幸，把牧宁越对未来美好的期许打碎了，无论他怎么劝顾裴江成绩不理想，还可以复读，顾裴江都只是沉默以对。  
后来还是牧宁越的父亲找他才问清楚顾裴江的想法，顾父去世后，家里失去了主要的经济支柱，如果他选择继续上学，而且他弟弟也快要上高中了，只会让家里的经济状况雪上加霜，牧宁越的父亲表示如果他想继续念书，牧家可以给予他一定的帮助，但顾裴江考虑的更多，他母亲的身体也不是很好，即便只支付弟弟的学费也会很吃力，所以他决定放弃复读再考，打算去工作赚钱养家。  
顾裴江的深思熟虑，也让牧宁越的父亲动了心思，正好那时，他的一个大学同学在M市做生意，本来是想拉牧宁越父亲下海，借此机会，牧宁越的父亲就把顾裴江推荐给自己的老同学。这个结果是牧宁越没有想过的，顾裴江竟然比自己还先离开Z城去了M市，他就这么突然地从自己的生活中告别了。


End file.
